Wolf Moon
by vastare
Summary: The wolf moon always announces the arrival of someone special, be it ally or foe, you never know. As their paths cross is up to them to decide what their fate holds. Will they support one another or will they tear each other down?
1. Goodbye my wolves

**A/N: I just couldn't resist. This idea has been swimming around a while in my head, so I decided to post it. Oh and I finally started working on those requests. Anyway do enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Vampire Knight**

**Wolf Moon**

**By Cerise Lupin**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye my wolves**

**---**

The forest was calm tonight, serenity seemed to be the best word to describe the atmosphere that surrounded them. The wolves at her feet seemed content to just lay there while she sat on the boulder, knees pulled up to her chest and chin resting on her knees. A child, that was what she resembled at the moment. Dark hair falling across her back and shoulders and her bangs shielding her deep oceanic blue eyes. Dressed in a simple black knee-length corset-like dress, she waited patiently for him to arrive. She knew that he would be arriving soon, but she also understood that he wasn't very comfortable to be this close to the humans. She had to only take a few steps to exit the forest, their haven, to enter human territory and that of course was not something that he would look forward to.

He represented wildness and freedom in it's truest form and he would be damned before he chose to uphold himself to the human's way of living. Too deep in thought she barely had time to register his presence, the slight increase in wind was enough to alert her though. Head snapping up, she watched as he practically burst from the surrounding trees, the wind ruffling his dark hair, while his deep arctic blue eyes met her paler ones. "Are you certain about this?" There was no greeting and honestly she wasn't surprised. She could notice perfectly well the tenseness to his frame and the way his jaw seemed to clench. He was worried and not at all satisfied or pleased with her decision, but he would need to accept it.

She found herself smiling when he inquired once again if she was sure about her decision. Even if they weren't blood related, there was still this certain bond between them, one that could probably resemble that of siblings if it wasn't for his constant flirting and his blatant interest in her. She had tried making it clear to him that she wasn't interested in him romantically, but apparently he was even more stubborn than she had expected.

"Yes, I'm sure," she paused meeting his arctic blue eyes with her own sapphire ones. "I'll be fine." Even when these words left her lips, she knew very well that this wouldn't be enough for him, especially considering which school she was planning to attend. As expected he scoffed at her. The action one that she was rather familiar with by now. "You forget that you tend to attract trouble wherever you go."

It was her turn to frown at him, even when she knew that he spoke the truth. She did attract trouble everywhere she went. "Yes, trouble like you," she shot back, making him stutter as he tried to come up with some sort of retort, but knowing very well that she was right. He had after all abducted her the first time that they had met. "I was young back then and you certainly smelled delicious and looked good enough to eat," he told her with a flash of fangs and a very sultry look in those arctic blue eyes of his.

Unable to help herself she let out a soft annoyed sound in the back of her throat. "That's why I slapped you." Arctic eyes darkened and she mentally congratulated herself on getting that one jab in. Someone needed to deliver a good hit to his ego once in a while, she was more than glad to do it. It was certainly satisfying to watch the almost always confident male suffer indignation at her hands. A giggle escaped her as she watched him cross his arms over his chest and look away. She had to admit that found this part of him rather funny and cute. Even if he was considered a prince and a powerful leader by his people, he could also act like such a child at times.

It was endearing.

A warm look entered her sapphire eyes and she found herself smiling gently.

She was lucky to have him as a friend.

There was no doubt that she was going to miss him. Without needing to think, she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. Surprise made him tense for a moment and she was tempted to hit him on the head, he should have been accustomed to her shows of affection by now. Fortunately for him, he seemed to react rather quickly after his bout of confusion and wrapped his stronger and larger arms around her, bringing her closer to him. He was always so warm, the thought made her grin, even when she felt him nuzzle her neck affectionately.

"What am I going to do without you?" he murmured softly in her ear, tightening his arms around her much smaller frame and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret. She knew how much he cared about her and how deeply those feelings ran...she wished that she could return them, but sadly she couldn't.

Pulling away, she offered him a small as she told him: "I'm sure you'll find something to occupy your time...perhaps finally pursue a certain redhead we know." She giggled as he openly scowled at her and she had to mentally admit that she had tried. "Not a chance, she will only drive me crazy." There wasn't a doubt that she would. The wolves who until then had been quiet made their jealously clearly known as they nuzzled her stomach, while others licked her legs and pushed their head against her. It seemed that just like their master, they didn't want her to leave. "I know, I know," she cooed, kneeling and petting them on the head, an act that was rather complicated with how many of them there were. Still she made sure to give her attention to all of them.

As she focused her attention on the wolves, he took the time to observe her. He really didn't want her to leave, but he knew that there wasn't anything that he could do to stop her. Even after the physical changes that have occurred, she still was the same when it came to personality. He found himself chuckling a little, earning him a curious look from her.

"Please promise me that you'll be careful." She found her gaze meeting his as he spoke these words and she couldn't help but smile again. "I promise," she murmured, even when in reality she didn't know what to expect. Something in that school called out to her and she always followed her instincts. She shivered slightly, the wind picking up around them, causing her dark hair to flutter around her, just like it did with his chocolate brown hair. Standing up, she moved closer to him. At the same time a warm hand settled on her cheek, tracing the soft flesh. Unable to help herself she closed her eyes, enjoying the way his hand gently caressed her skin. It was these small touches between them that were the true proof of the strong bond between them.

"Go," it was barely a whisper, but she caught it. Sapphire blue eyes met his and she hesitated briefly. He smiled. "Go, before I decide to drag you back with me." This time it was her turn to smile as she touched the hand on her cheek briefly, before she was stepping back his hand falling at his side.

"I'll miss you." He smirked, his sharp fangs flashing at her as his elf-like ears twitched, an action that always showed his amusement. "You'd better." She laughed than, the sound carefree and bell-like in quality. "You know I will," with that she was turning around and walking away from him, which was probably the hardest thing that he had to ever experience. He knew that he would be close by, but the simple act of her walking away from him was enough to awaken the strong instincts in him that told him to follow her, bring her back. He unconsciously took a step forward, but stopped himself from taking anymore steps as he tightened his hands at his side. The wolves at his side, seemed to sense his mood and let out soft whimpering sounds. He knew that they wanted him to stop her, but he couldn't. She was not his, therefor he should give her freedom to do as she wished.

"Good luck, Kagome," his whisper was carried by the wind to her and just before she stepped out of the woods she found herself pausing in her steps. Turning slightly, she caught those arctic eyes staring back at her and she found herself smiling once again. With that last gesture, she stepped out of the woods, her gaze settling on the large building farther away.

Cross Academy, her new home. She didn't know what was waiting for her, but whatever was there was calling to her and she could not deny it any longer. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, the howls of wolves could be heard as she continued on her way.

She had a feeling that she would not be alone, knowing him and the wolves, they would not be going anywhere. A small grin crossed her features.

"See you soon, my wolves."

---

Blood red eyes observed the sky quietly, the moon was full tonight, the color a mix between blue and silver. It wasn't just any moon, no he could feel the energy radiating all around them, with each ray that touched them there was a hint of something far more greater than anyone could imagine.

"Kaname-sama." The vampire shifted in his seat, his gaze meeting the one of Aido. He inclined his head in a way that would encourage the other vampire. "Is there something wrong, Kaname-sama?" The dark haired male shook his head and returned his gaze to the full moon.

"It's a wolf moon," he whispered and chose not to say anything else. He knew that Aido would not understand what he meant and that was fine with him. A wolf moon was something to be wary and both excited about.

The wolf moon always brought some kind of visitor, be it foe or ally, you never knew and he would be looking forward to whoever this person was. A smile reached his lips as he heard the howl of wolves. Yes, it seemed that whoever this person was he or she would be arriving soon.

**TBC...**

* * *

** A/N: Comments, constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.  
**


	2. The girl with Wolf's Eyes

**A/N: I'm back, I think this is the fastest that I've updated a story. Anyway thanks to everyone who had reviewed. **

**Small Warning: There might be spoilers concerning Vampire Knight in the future. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Vampire Knight**

**Wolf Moon**

**By Cerise Lupin**

**Chapter 2: The girl with wolf's eyes**

**---**

This was definitely not the greeting that she had been expecting. It made her wonder if she was special or if every stranger who walked through those gates had the pleasure of meeting this friendly silver haired stranger wielding a gun. Oh yes, this was definitely an inviting school. The press of cold metal against her forehead, snapped her out of her thoughts as she focused her attention on the boy standing in front of her. Her oceanic blue eyes met his violet ones unflinchingly, not a hint of fear in those azure depths. There was a brief flicker of confusion, before he openly narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" His voice was gruff, distant and definitely hostile and she couldn't help but wonder what would warrant such a reaction. The distrust in those eyes was as clear to her as day, he saw her as a threat and she honestly didn't know why.

"I'm a new student, Kagome Higurashi," she answered calmly, even when in reality she was getting slightly annoyed with the way he was staring at her. Azure blue eyes darkened slightly and she tightened her hands at her side. The movement caught his attention and she watched as those deep violet eyes of his strayed to her hands before moving back to her face. "New students do not arrive this late at night." His tone brooked no room for argument and she was certain that he thought she was lying, making her internally growl. What was his problem? She took a deep breath, hoping to keep her rising temper under control. "I'm certain if you asked Mr. Cross, he would be able to tell you who I am." Her tone did not waver, but there was definitely this certain edge to it that only those highly aware of something as small as that would be able to pick it up. It seemed though that this boy picked up on it for the next moment she felt the gun press even harder against her forehead and watched as his finger tightened on the trigger.

It was Kagome's turn to narrow her eyes, if things continued like this she would have to do something. Already she could feel the beginnings of her power gathering in her hands, the scent of thunder and rain increasing with it. She knew that this boy wasn't exactly human, but he wasn't youkai either. It was peculiar to be honest. His energy was different than what she was used to, there was that hint of darkness that the life force of a youkai possessed, but while the energy of a youkai often felt warm to her senses, this one felt like the touch of winter, causing tiny prickles to race along her skin. The feeling wasn't exactly bothersome, just different than what she was used to. Still whatever this boy was, she would be forced to take him down if he did not lower that gun any time soon. The only thing that bothered her was that she did not know what for effects her powers would have on him. Death was not an option, there was no way that she could kill a student, it could only mean trouble for her...and yet she would defend herself if she needed to. Her hands tightened further at her side, the small sparks of purifying energy racing through her closed fists.

"Zero, stop that!" A young feminine voice cut through her thoughts and her head snapped up in the direction of the newcomer. She barely noticed the boy putting away the weapon and instead gazed at the girl running toward them. A quick glance at the boy showed her that he was more affected by the girl than he would have liked. His tense stance reminded her of annoyance, probably at being interrupted, but the look in his eyes as he gazed at the girl who by than was standing in front of them trying to catch her breath, only reflected warmth. Definitely a bond there. Her lips quirked in a small smile as she watched the petite girl send the older boy a glare while she was hunched over trying to catch her breath. The glare of course was promptly returned by this Zero boy, but there was no malice in the look, more like the aggravation of being reprimanded by a girl that didn't even reach his shoulders, which of course was rather humorous.

At the first sound of the girl's voice, her eyes were moving once again toward her. Observant oceanic clashing with innocent auburn brown ones. "I apologize for Zero's rude behavior." Another glare was directed at the boy to emphasize her point. "He's just antisocial." Kagome had to laugh when the boy started arguing with the girl and for a moment she was reminded of her and Inuyasha. Their interaction and behavior was quite similar, making her eyes soften. "It's fine, I presume he's only doing his job," she commented with a small smile on her face, one which seemed to make the girl's cheeks heat up only the slightest bit as she scratched her nose in an embarrassed fashion that was rather cute in the dark haired woman's opinion.

"Well, it's true, but still he shouldn't have pointed a gun at you," the brown eyed girl paused wringing her hands together. "Are you okay, did he scare you?" The tone coloring her voice suggested honest concern and Kagome couldn't help but feel touched. In this day and age there were only few that would really worry about a total stranger. "No, I'm fine." She was cut off by a snort from Zero, which she countered with a glare of her own this time. She had a feeling that this boy was going to get on her nerves in more ways than one. "Zero, stop that!" the girl quickly snapped and thus another argument started, making Kagome wonder if she was ever going to meet the headmaster tonight. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, caught her attention and she watched in amusement as Zero rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the petite female who still had her hand raised, before they once again started arguing. Were they ever going to stop?

"Excuse me," she tried, but was promptly ignored making her sigh. Just when she thought that she was going to hit both of them on the head, a more calm, sensual and definitely male voice interrupted. "Is there a problem Yuuki?" Like velvet this new voice caressed Kagome's ears, making the girl shiver only the slightest bit. However that particular feeling was quickly pushed aside when she felt the carefully controlled power emanating from the newcomer who finally stepped in her line of vision. For a brief moment she thought that she was gazing at a youkai, for his features suggested just that. His pale skin as white as fresh fallen snow contrasted deeply with his dark hair, but what caught her attention the most were his deep blood red eyes that stared back at her, studying, breaking her whole being apart and trying to uncover her most deepest secrets. Those were not the eyes of a human and yet the animalistic shine of that of a youkai was not present either, instead there was this metallic glint of something far darker that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Instincts alone made her eyes narrow and the deep oceanic pools darken, until they resembled a stormy sea.

"Kaname-senpai!" The girl that had finally been identified as Yuuki called out, turning her attention to the dark haired man a large smile reaching her lips. Affection was clearly heard and felt when the young girl addressed him, but unlike Yuuki though Kagome felt far from at ease with this male. Her gaze which had been holding his for a while shifted only when he averted his own gaze to stare at Yuuki.

"I heard arguing and I couldn't help but come and see what was wrong." His voice was soft, gentle and by anyone's standard, it was probably the most polite tone that you could have heard, but still Kagome was not completely convinced for some reason. "I must look after Yuuki, after all." A blush stained Yuuki's cheeks as the girl tried to form coherent sentences to the utter dismay and aggravation of Zero who saw everything. He scoffed and looked away, making Kagome look at him in inquisitiveness, but instead of glaring at her, he ignored the look. Feeling completely at loss what to do or say for that matter -it certainly didn't help that she didn't trust this Kaname-senpai- the blue eyed girl wondered if perhaps she should just look for the headmaster's office herself. It seemed that it would be the most probable solution at the instant and it would bring her away from the man.

"I think you should get this new student Mr. Cross." Kagome's head snapped up when she felt his gaze on her and sure enough he was looking at her with a small polite smile on her face, one which Kagome was tempted to answer with a snarl or a growl. She just couldn't understand where this sudden hostility came from, but she couldn't deny the way her muscles tensed when those blood red eyes ran along her frame. Boldly meeting his eyes, she dared him to test her, test her boundaries, she was not afraid of him. He was the one to break the staring contest though and look away from her, but she still noted the more prominent curve of his lips as he returned his attention to Yuuki, gently ushering the girl toward her. He was laughing at her. How dare he?

"You'd better get going Miss," he told Kagome, that same smile on his lips as he looked back at her. Once again she felt her hackles rise, but she clamped down on those feelings when Yuuki came to stand in front of her. "Kaname-senpai is right, it's already late and we should get you settled in as soon as possible." Ignoring the two males -she could clearly feel Zero's gaze on her as well- she nodded her in acquiescence.

To her utter surprise Yuuki grasped her hand and started dragging her away. "I'll see you later Zero, bye Kaname-senpai!" she called out loudly waving at the two boys. For someone so small the girl had more strength than anyone would expect. Kagome stumbled, before straightening herself as she followed the smaller girl. However even when a small voice told her not to look back, she couldn't help but do just that. It was proven a mistake though when she found her eyes connecting with the reddish hues of the mysterious man. Almost instantly she looked away, not sure why. Self-preservation or perhaps it was the feeling of allowing him to see too much, whatever it was she couldn't let her guard down around this Kaname. She just didn't know what there was about this boy that made her feel this way, but it was unnerving. One thing was certain though, she could not trust him.

---

He watched her walk away, curiosity, but also appreciation shining in those blood red pools. His lips parted, his fangs visible as his eyelids lowered halfway in what many could have interpreted as satisfied look. The wolf moon had indeed brought them, him, someone very interesting. He had been right in deciding to search for her. She was to put it simply worth his attention.

Just like she would have probably sensed the difference in him, he was able to detect it in her too. The girl wasn't quite human, something that was very appealing. Being a vampire, he always sought out different powers and hers was deliciously tempting.

"Tell me Zero, did you notice her eyes?" he asked turning his attention finally to the other boy, who until then had been silent. "What about them?" Zero asked with a scoff. Ah, the poor boy was still so unobservant. "Those were not human eyes." Smiling he turned to look at him, earning a confused look from the other boy.

"What do you mean?" Zero did indeed notice something peculiar, but he wasn't quite certain what it was. It was just enough to make him want to pull the trigger. The thought of course was unsettling, he only killed vampires and yet here he had been contemplating killing a simple girl. Now on the other hand, it seemed like Kaname might have an answer to those strange urges and thoughts, but like always the bastard chose to make him wait. Growling he let out a muttered curse. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Kaname smiled, Zero was always so impatient. Deciding to comply for once, the smile on his face was replaced by a far more contemplative look. "Her eyes were far too observant, cunning, cautious, wild...those were the eyes of a wolf." His words were carefully chosen, but there was also that hint of something darker to it. Zero found himself furrowing his brows. "You make her sound like an animal," he commented, not sure where Kaname was going with this. He was surprised by the soft chuckle that met his ears. "There are more beings than human and vampires out there." The look in his eyes when he gazed at Zero was one of amusement, but also something else that the boy couldn't quite name. It was at that moment that Zero could see the difference between them, while he had been human once, Kaname was born a vampire and the look in those was that of a being that understood more than he let on. Wise, eyes that have seen so much, which was certainly dangerous in its own right, Zero found his hand reaching for his gun out of pure instinct.

The action did not go unnoticed by Kaname and he found himself almost chuckling again. Zero was not worth his time to be honest. The only reason why he chose to let the boy live was in order to keep Yuuki happy. Still his own foolishness would get him in trouble. "I don't trust her, I won't let that woman get close to Yuuki." Ah, it was to be expected that Zero wouldn't trust her. A predator did not enjoy to be challenged.

"You wouldn't trust anyone that's not afraid of you," he told Zero calmly, knowing that it would get the boy angry. Just like he had expected Zero openly growled at him, his anger quite visible in his violet eyes as he bared his fangs at him. Having enough of the conversation, he decided that it was time to leave. Aido and Kain were bound to come and look for him soon and he wasn't willing to elaborate what he had been doing. Turning his back to Zero, he started walking away, but stopped in his tracks. "I would advise you to pay attention to who you decide to anger next time, you might just get yourself killed if you're not careful." Without another word, he walked away, knowing that he had said enough. Zero was not his problem if the boy wanted to be foolish, he could be for all he cared. The woman was not one to mess with, he on the other hand was not about to rush in blindly. Just like everything that interested him, he would take his time finding out every little secret about her. If she proved to be a threat, he would quietly take her out, it did not matter that he found her interesting and appealing. He would do what was best for his clan, even if the thought of killing her was an dreary one, but still it was just too early to tell where this was going to lead to.

His gaze moved once again to the moon and he couldn't help but smile.

"Friend or foe, what shall she be to me?"

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: Comments, constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome. Until next time. **


	3. Little Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight**

**Wolf Moon**

**By Cerise Lupin**

**Chapter 3: Little Wolf**

**--- **

Chairman Cross was definitely what one would call a peculiar character. To be honest, Kagome wasn't certain what to think of him. He seemed nice enough, even if he was rather goofy, but there was also this certain feel to him that suggested that he was far more observant than he let on. The meeting with him had gone pretty well though. Just like Zero had said, most students didn't arrive at the hour that she had and the Chairman seemed to believe the same thing. There had been a certain suspicious glint in his eyes as he had mentioned this, but she had played it calm, pretending not to notice and had promptly assured him that there had been some delay with her flight and such. He seemed to believe her, but she understood that she had to be careful. It seemed that people were far too acute at this school or at least not indifferent toward newcomers.

Yuuki on the other hand seemed oblivious to what was happening around her, but that didn't change the fact that the girl was one of the most kindest and friendliest person that she had ever met. Now if only she could stay away from that Kaname boy. The dark haired woman openly scowled as she allowed her body to fall backwards on her bed.

She had been lucky enough to get a room for herself. Having a roommate wasn't an option to her, not with the way she needed her space, not to mention that she might just be breaking a few curfews. She wasn't per se a troublemaker, but she found some of the rules rather ridiculous, especially the one about not being allowed to town or the fact that come a certain hour, they needed to be in bed and not wandering around...not like what she was going to do right now.

Sitting up, she crossed her legs as she laid her hands on her knees, brows furrowing slightly in thought. She had been able to discern the basics of the school, but she still needed to take a look around in order to be able to have a ample and complete view of where she was and the surrounding areas.

There might come a day that she would need to leave in a hurry, so the knowledge of all possible exits at the school would be very advantageous. It wasn't like she was paranoid or anything, but she needed to be prepared...especially with that Kaname and Zero around. While Kaname set her on edge, the look in Zero's eyes had assured her that the boy would have no qualms about taking her out if he saw it fit. She still didn't quite know where this hostility came from and honestly she could care less --okay so there was this slight curiosity about the reason, but she made sure to ignore it. Uncrossing her legs, she quickly stood up and moved to the window at the side of her bed. Pushing the curtains aside, her gaze moved to the large moon staring back at her.

For a brief moment her eyes darkened slightly as she allowed her fingers to trace the cool surface of the glass. Memories of deep golden eyes and long silver hair and sinful lips that knew exactly how to taste her own, making her submit oh so very easily, slowly seemed to float to the surface and she found herself wondering what he was doing at that very exact moment.

The last time Kouga had told her that he had moved to some part of Europe where he was running his company now. The wolf wasn't exactly thrilled about this specific male, for the ookami prince was convinced that he had hurt her...even when in reality _they _had hurt one another. Both of them were responsible for ending what had been between them. She didn't blame him...even if at times it did hurt to have lost him...

He was someone that she had loved...and still held dear. The thought brought a small sad smile to her lips. Slowly her lips parted, almost as if moving to utter a name that she hadn't in a long time, but she quickly stopped herself. Pushing herself away from the window, she quickly moved back to her bed.

The four walls seemed suddenly far too small and she needed out...if only to clear her mind. Not caring that it was far passed curfew, she picked up a black trench coat that she had lying on the bed and quickly pulled it. If she was lucky Kouga would still be out there somewhere.

---

They say curiosity killed the cat and Aidou was very certain that same rule applied to nosy vampires as well, but for some reason he chose to ignore this fact and wanted to know what seemed to be suddenly so interesting outside...at least by Kaname standards. The pureblood had been staring outside the moment since the moment that class had started and was openly ignoring their teacher in favor of perusing whatever was outside at this hour. The pale haired vampire was certain that it wasn't Yuki though, for he would have smelled the girl. Her scent was just so tempting and strong that he would not be able tot miss it. So who or what could have caught his leader's attention so much?

He shifted in his seat, casting Kain a inquisitive glance. As expected his cousin was also aware of Kaname's odd behavior, but unlike him, the taller vampire didn't allow his perception of this behavior to be noticeable by others. Instead the vampire seemed aloof, even when his clear eyes shifted to the pureblood ever so often, before moving outside, scanning the dark grounds for something or someone. However unlike his cousin, there was only so much that Aidou could take. He just needed to find out what or who it was.

---

Zero was not happy. He knew that Yuuki had gone to that woman's dorm room and he didn't like it one bit. Kaname's words still rang through his head, causing the boy to tighten his hands on the table. That girl, Kagome, was dangerous, there was something in him that had wanted her crushed the moment that he had laid his eyes on her...but there was another part of him that had recognized something superior in her, causing him to want to submit and he had hated it.

He didn't know what it was and that annoyed him even further. Her eyes, her eyes gave her away though. There was something feral in those blue pools that he had never seen before. It wasn't the look that he could see in a vampire's eyes, but the look wasn't human either.

His own eyes narrowed dangerously. Kaname had called her wolf and he was starting to believe that the other vampire was right. The only thing was that he didn't exactly know what the pureblood had meant with the name wolf.

Predator, a small voice whispered in his head and he quickly squashed that voice. The only predators here were the vampires, this woman was not one of them, so she was prey, a darker voice whispered to him, seducing him and he could suddenly see himself sinking his fangs into that pale neck. Oh how sweet that blood would taste. He flinched and drew back, eyes wide in surprise as he realized what he had been thinking.

He had been thinking about drinking from her. Not knowing how to handle this new turn of events, he quickly stood up and hurried out of the cafeteria. He couldn't face Yuuki at the moment, not when she was probably going to bring that woman with her.

---

There had to be a law against being woken up at this hour. Kagome had been sleeping peacefully when the loud and annoying knocking began. After having spend most of the night out, she hadn't exactly gotten too much sleep. She had been right about Kouga still being close by after all.

For a brief moment she was ready to growl at the wolf, but quickly recalled that the ookami youkai was not currently present. For some reason as she finally sat up in bed, she found herself frowning at the thought. It was strange to admit it, but she missed that youkai already. The bed felt empty. He was family to her and she suddenly wanted him here...if only to share some body heat. The last thought came unbidden when she stepped out of bed and the cold air hit her skin as she moved to the door.

The knocking continued and she found herself growling in annoyance. Whoever was out there needed to have some patience. "What?!" she all but yelled as she finally threw open the door, only to pause as she came face to face with a surprised Yuuki.

"M-m-morning," the younger girl squeaked, making Kagome pause.

It took her a moment to realize who it was and she suddenly regretted having yelled at the younger girl. "Sorry," she mumbled, moving back into the room, allowing the girl room to walk inside if she wanted to. Yuuki hesitated only briefly before she walked inside, allowing Kagome to close the door behind her.

"So what brings you here?" Kagome asked as she walked passed the girl, stretching her arms over head. Yuuki barely heard her question though, feeling her cheeks heat up. She didn't know if Kagome realized it or not, but the blue eyed girl was only dressed in a pair of boy-shorts and a small spaghetti strap top not exactly leaving too much to the imagination.

Snapping out of her thoughts she shook her head trying to ignore the other girl's lack of clothing. "I came to tell you that breakfast will be served shortly."

Breakfast already? Dismissing the thought, the blue eyed woman yawned. Still that didn't stop her from commenting on how early it really was, causing the other girl to apologize profusely. After assuring Yuuki that it was indeed alright and that she wasn't mad at her, she mentally made a note to watch her words when speaking to the girl. It seemed that she was one of those people prone to apologize far too easily. Deciding that she had stalled enough, Kagome finally decided that she needed to take a bath if she wanted to get some breakfast, her stomach wholeheartedly agreeing with the latter.

Without any thought to her actions she pulled off her top as she passed by her bed, allowing it to fall to the floor as she moved to the bathroom, making poor Yuuki squeak in embarrassment. The sound though made Kagome stop in her tracks just as her fingers wrapped into the waistband of the boyshorts. Inquisitive eyes moved to Yuuki, wondering what was wrong. It took her only a brief moment to realize what was wrong. The redness of Yuuki's cheeks made her smile.

"Yuuki it's only flesh," she murmured, watching in amusement the way the girl's head snapped up, her cheeks reddening even further. There was a time that she would have reacted the same way that Yuuki had, but the changes in her had made sure that modesty became something less important to her.

"I know...but...you see..." Poor Yuuki was babbling. It was both amusing and endearing. She suddenly found the girl even more charming than before. Deciding that it would best not to embarrass the girl any further, she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind. Still that didn't stop the echoing sounds of her laughter to fill the room.

The morning had certainly started splendidly.

---

He watched her from his window, she was smiling fondly at the other girl next to her and the looks in those blue eyes assured him that just like him Yuuki had found a special place in her heart. For some reason this thought soothed him, for Yuuki was someone very special to him.

Almost as if sensing his stare, she stopped in her tracks and looked in his direction. His lips quirked in a small smile. The dark blinds would hinder her from finding him. At her side Yuuki stopped too, but she quickly tugged on the girl's arm, exclaiming something about being late. He watched her reluctantly allow the prefect to pull her away. He continued watching her until they disappeared around a corner of the school, only then did he allow himself to step slightly back, but not before throwing one last glance at the now rising sun.

"I'll see you soon, little wolf.".

**TBC...**

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. I apologize for any mistakes made, but keep in mind it's already passed midnight, so my brain isn't exactly functioning too well at the moment. Anyway until next time.  
**


	4. Wild

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight**

**Wolf Moon**

**By Cerise Lupin**

**Chapter 4: Wild**

**---**

The day had gone fairly well, the teachers had been kind and the students friendly enough. To be honest Kagome had been surprised at the warm reception, especially considering that this was considered a very prestigious school. Not to sound judgmental, but she had expected the students and teachers to be those snobby kinds that thought themselves far too good for their own good. Fortunately though she had been wrong and she was happy about that.

There was also the fact that Yuuki definitely made the day better. The girl was a breath of fresh air, innocent, naive in many ways, but so honest that she could already feel her protective instincts flaring around the younger girl. Even if she only knew her for such a short while, she felt like the girl deserved her protection and perhaps even affection.

Of course no matter how good her day was going, it seemed that something had to ruin it. She would have been happier if she hadn't been in her current position and what a position it was. She had always been proud of her ability to be quite aware of her surroundings. With her senses sharp, it was not hard for her not to know what was happening around her. Apparently though for some reason or another those same senses chose to fail her today or she wouldn't have ended in the position that she was in.

"Could you move?" she all but growled, indigo eyes narrowed dangerously when the warm and definitely male body pressed a bit closer to her. She really hadn't been looking forward to ending under some unknown boy who didn't quite look where he was going, especially considering that the hallway was almost completely empty.

A shift and she felt the weight press down on her. This time she almost hissed, but stopped as crystal blue eyes met her own darker ones. For a moment she found herself mesmerized by the intense color, but quickly shook herself out of the stupor.

"Are you new?" A soft, but definitely male voice met his ears and she watched as the boy smiled innocently at her or at least he was trying to be innocent. Clearing her throat in order not to hit him, even if she didn't have enough room to do, she offered her friendliest smile that she could muster. What did it matter if she was new, she just wanted him to get off her.

"Could you please get off me?" She even batted her eyelashes for the effect, hoping that it would work. The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment, before he moved and got off her to her utter pleasure. Ignoring the hand he offered her, she stood up dusting off her uniforms. She didn't want to appear rude, but if there was one thing that she despised it was having her personal space invaded by someone that wasn't considered pack. A shudder wracked her body all of the sudden though and she found herself gazing into those same intense blue eyes. The fine hairs on her body stood on end and she unconsciously took a step back.

It took a while to realize the feeling that seemed to appear in the pit of her stomach. It was almost like that Kaname boy, but fainter, weaker, not exactly controlled like the dark haired boy, but more natural like there wasn't that much to hide. She averted her gaze in a very aloof matter then, pretending to concentrate on some invisible lint on her body. The tenseness to her frame though contradicted her actions.

"I haven't seen you around before," he started, taking a step forward and offering her the same smile as the one before. She didn't immediately look in his direction, even when her body tensed even further, muscles coiling and ready to snap. She finally looked at him, her lips curving in a small smile.

"Yes, I am." She purposely chose not to give her name yet. For a brief moment, she took in his features, delighting in the elegance and the fairness of them. The boy was handsome to say the least, with his rich golden hair and crystalline blue eyes, he was more than handsome to be honest.

His voice was enough to snap her out of her thoughts though and she watched as he apologized for knocking into her. Even if he made it sound like he was honestly sorry, there was something about his tone that set her on edge. She briefly wondered if every boy she met at this school would have this particular effect on her...she could only hope not.

As he took another step forward, she found herself fighting hard to keep her ground. Her hands tightened at her side and she felt her body tense a bit further.

"So what is your name?" Her eyes widened when the last of the space was closed between them, his hand coming to casually rest on the wall beside her head. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and she saw something that made small sparks burst into her fisted hands. A heartbeat transpired between them and she felt the familiar burn in her hand begin, signaling her gathering power.

Fortunately for her, someone chosen to interrupt this little meeting. "You're late for class, Aido." The familiar cut through her thoughts and her gaze flew to the familiar face.

'Zero.'

Even if she didn't like the boy, she couldn't have been any happier at the moment, if only to offer her some kind of distraction in order to get away. Her lips started to curve in a small smile of relief, but she quickly stopped herself when Zero looked at her, intense violent bluish eyes meeting hers only briefly, before returning to the boy who was currently blocking her way.

She too followed his line of vision, watching the blond pull slightly back, but not leaving her alone yet.

"Don't you see that I'm speaking to this nice young woman?" Venom covered in silk, the tone was enough to inform her that they were not friends, but she didn't take the time to analyze the way those deep crystalline eyes darkened, instead she quickly and effectively ducked under this Aido's arm, releasing a sigh of relief.

She heard him call out to her, but she didn't look back. Passing by Zero, her gaze met his briefly before she continued on her way. It was clear that she was fleeing, but it was the best thing to right now.

---

Aido would have cursed out loud if he could, but he had a image to maintain, thus he turned to look at Zero, a pout adorning his lips. "You scared her away," he chastised the boy, his tone mocking, making the other shoot him a glare.

"The stupid girl doesn't know what you're capable of." He had been surprised when he had found them. The look in her eyes had made him stop, even though there was this lingering fear or better said apprehension in her eyes, there was also something more, something possibly dangerous.

"It's not like the school to get new students," Aidou told him, ignoring his statement. The girl had certainly been exquisite. A blend between old elegance, but also this young spiciness that made an irresistible combination...or perhaps he was just bored and wanted someone to use, whatever it was, Zero had unfortunately cut his fun short.

Zero on the other hand snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I would stay away from her, it seems like Kaname has already laid claim on her." He almost smirked when he watched the look of surprise cross the vampire's face. The small victory didn't last too long though, a quick look outside and he knew it was time to make sure that the day class students were kept in check.

Not caring anymore how Aidou was going to act, he turned around and strolled away, leaving Aido to his own thoughts.

---

She had been grateful for the short reprieve offered by Zero, but it seemed that it wasn't like she was going to get rest any time soon. For the moment the confrontation with that Aidou boy was completely forgotten and instead she was trying hard not to howl in frustration, not to mention that she ready to hit her head against the nearest wall. Screams, exclamations of love and giggling surrounded her, her ears twitched in irritation and she was tempted to cover them, afraid that she was going to get deaf. Curiosity killed the cat, but in her case, curiosity drove the wolf insane. She should have just chosen to stay put, but when she had seen the girls practically stampede out of the buildings, she couldn't help but follow even if it was at a leisurely pace. The cause of such commotion had to be very interesting and therefor worth her time, at least this was what she had assumed...oh how wrong she had been. Very wrong, extremely wrong...

If only Yuuki was here...oh wait, she was. Only problem was, she was trying to contain this chaos with the help of Zero of course. Said boy had caught her staring at him, only to glare murderously at her. Well, she ( to his utter displeasure) had no qualms about glaring back at him, not to mention she had chosen to even flip him off. Oh how satisfying that had been, but sadly her satisfaction had only lasted briefly before she was pulled into the swarm of female students.

Now here she stood watching as the female students (thankfully the males were more sane than their female fellow students) basically pushed and shoved so that they could catch a glimpse of the night class students or at least that was what she had heard, for the night class students hadn't even stepped outside yet. The dark haired girl scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, wondering why females tended to lose the ability to think when guys were involved. It was certainly pathetic to say the least, not to mention degrading. Letting out a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and counted to ten. She would have left already, but it was surprisingly hard to find a way out of the crowd of the demented females. Kagome mentally cursed her luck as her jaw tightened in aggravation.

Just when she was ready to punch someone in the face, she felt the flow of energy suddenly slam into her. Eyes snapping open, her hands flew to her stomach. For a moment it was almost like she forgot to breathe. Lips parted instinctively as she took deep breaths. All of the sudden the crowd around her erupted in even louder screams and she found herself raising her face. She watched as one after the other they came into view, all of them dressed in white and looking breathtaking to say the least. There was an short instance she thought that they were youkai, but that thought immediately left her mind when she felt that strange energy sizzle along her skin. Her fingers dug even further into her stomach, the closer they came. Caught off-guard, she stumbled forward as the mass of girls moved, the girls shoving and pushing to get to the front...and it was the last thing that she wanted at the moment. She needed to leave.

"Watch it," she growled, but they didn't listen and instead she felt herself being pushed forward. By the time she realized she had already been pushed out of the crowd, falling to her knees and still clutching her stomach. Head whirling around, azure eyes deepened as her lips pulled back in what many could have considered a snarl. The girls that saw this instantly backed away, but Kagome had no time to revel in this small victory for the next moment she felt that familiar power slither along her spine.

"Are you alright Miss?" An elegant hand settled on her shoulder, his energy quickly sizzling along her skin, causing her to quickly jump back, crouching low and she turned to face the man which she knew would be there watching her with those deep blood red eyes. She gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to growl as she tensed under his gaze. For that one moment she felt suddenly like prey and as such she was ready to bolt. It was pure willpower that made her stay, even when she wanted nothing more than to escape those blood red eyes.

Not him, not him, her mind screamed at her as she stared at Kaname.

She didn't notice when the noise around them died down, nor did she notice when the girls behind her moved back. All her attention was focused on the dark haired man staring at her with a small smile on her face. Fingers dug even deeper in her stomach and she wondered why it was that suddenly his energy bothered her so much. A quick inhale of breath and she felt his power sizzle along her tongue invading her mouth, like fire licking at her tastebud. She drew back, almost like she had been physically hit and her eyes narrowed even further, deep pools of blue darkening, but at the same time changing to something far more feral...and it was at that moment that she could feel it. The first stirring of the darker part of her, clawing at her defenses, wishing to come out.

The wind seemed to pick up gently around her, dark locks swirling around. While normal humans wouldn't pick it up, other beings would be able to sense the tingle of power in the air. As such the night class students all paused, gaze settling on the dark haired woman. Like tiny warm needles she felt their energies press even harder against hers and the wolf inside howled, self-preservation kicking in. She needed to get away...fast...only problem was that her way was blocked.

A deep intake of breath, the taste of her own power was cold against her tongue, like iced water mixed with mint.

This was bad.

Really bad...

The soft clicking of metal and her gaze flew to Zero, watching as he discreetly wrapped his hand around his hidden gun. She could hear Yuuki calling her name, but she was trapped. Zero knew...he could feel it. The way his eyes darkened, the way his lips pulled in a thin line.

Kami, help her.

Her control was shattering around her.

The wolf was surfacing.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. Once again I apologize for any mistakes that you might find in this chapter, it's once again passed midnight. I think I really need a beta now. Oh well...I'll have to think about it. Before I forget I know that there are a few stories that have been updated, I'll try to read and review those very soon. Anyway until next time. **


	5. Docile

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight**

**Wolf Moon**

**By Cerise Lupin**

**Chapter 5: Docile**

**---**

It was finally over, Naraku had been defeated and the jewel was once again complete and safe in the vessel of her guardian, but it came with a high price. The girl, no the woman, who had risked so much to safe a world that wasn't yet her own lay quietly on the ground surrounded by all of her companions and allies with her blood staining the earth below her. Eyes that had once been crystal blue were no almost navy as the priestess slowly took her last breaths. 

"There must be something that we can do, we cannot allow her to die!" Inuyasha shouted, hands fisted on the side. His amber eyes were filled with unshed tears that he was trying hard to contain. The hanyou averted his gaze to his brother, but the demon lord looked away. Tetseiga refused to bring the miko back. It seemed that a soul as big as hers could not repaired by a sword that couldn't match that immense energy that she possessed. For once Sesshoumaru felt truly powerless. The one time that he truly wanted to safe someone and he found himself so cruelly denied. The scent of blood and death hung heavily in the air and even when he didn't want to admit it, he could smell the death of the priestess in the air as well. The silver haired dog demon look away then, unable to bare and look at the woman who had come to mean so much to him. He wasn't the only one affected by what was happening though.

"Isn't there anything else than we can do?" The slayer, once a proud and strong woman was now reduced to sobbing uncontrollably as her monk lover held her tightly caressing her hair and whispering words of comfort. Yet even when the adults tried to come up with something to help their friend, they all missed the small kitsune clinging to the miko's chest, covered in his adoptive older sister's blood.

"Kagome-chan, please wake up," he whispered, time after time without avail. This wasn't the way things were supposed to end. He didn't want this to end. More tears flowed his large emerald eyes as his tiny hands wrapped tightly in the girl's shirt.

It was the rough voice of Kouga that made everyone stop what they were doing and watch as the proud wolf prince stepped forward. Wounds adorned his strong and tanned body, but his stance was still as majestic as ever as he knelt next to the girl that had stolen his heart a long time ago. It had taken a few years, but the once childish wolf prince had grown into a respectable demon lord that was respected all around. Powerful and deadly hands, wrapped gently around the girl's small body, laying her against his chest. She was barely breathing by now. Each breath was even more shallow than the first one and he could feel her disappearing slowly. He couldn't allow this. Lifting his hand, he brushed away her dark hair exposing her delicate and elegant neck to his deep arctic eyes. This was the only way. This was the only way he knew to safe her.

"I won't allow you to do that wolf," Sesshoumaru's voice cut through his thoughts and he raised his gaze to meet the demon lord's.

His lips pulled back and he snarled dangerously. "You would prefer to let her die?" Was the demon lord really so selfish? He didn't look away and instead boldly gazed at the dog demon that would need to fight him if he chose to stop him now. To his satisfaction, he watched as the silver haired demon looked away, clearly giving his consent.

Satisfied he focused his attention once again on Kagome and he was surprised to see a small smile gracing her lips. "Arigatou," she whispered softly, tears streaming from her eyes. Without any thought, his mouth sought out her neck, fangs imbedding themselves deeply into her neck and with that changing the young miko's life forever.

---

The wolf was surfacing. The animal wanted to be free and there was nothing that she could do. Her control wasn't normally this weak, but for some Kaname's presence was enough to cut through the binds caging the beast. She needed Kouga, but the wolf was probably too far to get there in time. Her wolf brother would be able to control her, make her submit, but he was not here, so she was left on her own. 

She tried taking a deep breath, but once again found her mouth filled with not only the taste of her own power, but that of the essence of the night class as well. Fire and ice, it was far too contrasting and the wolf in her howled once again.

"Stay back," she managed to finally bark out, her voice gruff, husky, tired and strained like she had been running for sometime already. Her fingers dug further into her stomach and she felt the coil tighten. Kaname did not move though. The vampire was no fool. He knew that allowing some of his power to leak out would be enough to set her off. Their energy polar opposites in many aspects would not go well with one another and as expected they would seek to fight each other. The picture she made though at the moment was enough to call something dark in him. As a vampire he did not back down to anyone or anything as a man, he could not resist the picture she made, all soft pale flesh and that undeniable womanly allure.

Oh he was suddenly tempted to take her down, tame her, but he couldn't not with so many eyes watching. However he suddenly found himself tensing as another presence made itself known. He cursed himself for not noticing his presence before, but it wasn't a surprise either, someone of his power could easily sneak in without being picked up. The vampire's eyes met Kagome's, just as they turned silver, but by then the newcomer had already arrived and made his presence known to the woman.

She could feel the last of her control shatter as the wolf came forth and she internally cried. To her surprise though the next moment, she felt hands settle on her shoulders. She tensed once again, but relaxed as the scent of pine invaded her senses. "Relax, it's me," the deep sultry voice caressed her ears and without any thought she allowed herself to lean back falling against a hard chest and a warm body. The caress of the familiar youki slid against her flesh and she felt her muscles relax once again, the wolf calming down somewhat but not completely contained yet. For the moment though she was content and most importantly safe.

Kaname watched with the interaction with interest, taking in every detail. It was clear to him that they knew each other. "Yamada-san, I didn't know that you knew her..." his voice was soft and friendly as he adressed the pale haired man who picked up the girl, but there was no denying the look in his eyes as they meet the deep golden ones of Yamada-san.

"It's none of the business, Kuran-san." With that the male walked away with the small girl in his arms, ignoring the looks and the whispers around him.

---

This wasn't what he had been expecting. The moment that he had arrived at his room, she had pushed herself away from him and had turned against. Now here they were. 

Golden eyes met silver as his lips pulled back, baring his teeth at her. He knew that by now the wolf was mostly in control and he needed to show her that he was alpha. She seemed to pause only briefly, before she moved closer to him, pressing her front against his as she nuzzled his neck inhaling his scent. He didn't move, not wanting to hurt her, that didn't stop him though from discreetly taking in her scent.

He felt her relax against him, her body lax and soft in contrast to his strong and hard one. Without a thought his hand came up to run in her dark locks. A soft sigh escaped her lips. "Thank you," she finally murmured after what seemed like an eternity. He chose not to reply and instead continued his ministrations. He could still feel the slight stirring of her darker self under the surface and he didn't want to take any chances. She shifted and moved slightly back so that she could look at his face.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was soft, hesitant now and he wasn't surprised by this. He moved slightly forward and pulled her against him once again, his arm wrapping around her petite waist.

"I have my motives." He knew that such an answer would not be enough for her, but he wasn't about to elaborate. As expected she frowned at him, her eyes narrowing only the slightest bit, but he did not care. What he wanted at the moment was to keep her safe. Something that seemed to always be the case when this particular female was involved.

"I see, than please release me now." Sharp and without any sign of emotion, her voice was meant to show her annoyance and to be honest she suddenly wanted to leave. Sesshoumaru had been the last person that she would have expected seeing here, not to mention that seeing him alone was enough to bring forth certain memories that she didn't want to remember.

"You're being foolish."

She growled then, angry at him for saying something like that to her. "Let me go," she snarled, trying to push herself away from him with all her might.

"Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?" The question was unexpected, making her pause in her struggles and look questioningly at him.

"What do you mean?" He shook his head, releasing her so that he could stand up. "I would suggest you leave this place, you've brought enough attention to yourself as it is." Her hands tightened at her side, ignoring his obviously exasperated tone she moved toward him, one of her hands wrapping in his jacket.

"Could you for once give me a straight answer!" Their eyes met and she gasped, noticing the look in his eyes. She made to pull away, but before she could even blink she found herself pressed against the wall with a very handsome dog demon gazing down at her.

"I have no reason to explain myself to you, wolf. You should be grateful that I'm generous enough to make sure that you're safe." He didn't know what was about this one female that was enough to make his carefully iron control waver.

"Than do this wolf a favor and leave her the hell alone!" With some energy gathered in her hands, she easily pushed him away, making him slam in the wall at the opposite side of the room. Not waiting for him to recuperate, she quickly left the room. That didn't change the fact that she just hated herself a little bit more for fleeing once again.

---

He didn't know why, but it was suddenly so hard to breathe. All that he could taste in the air was that scent, that god forsaken scent of rain, lightning and something so sweet that made his mouth water. His hands clenched in his lap, the water falling on him. His body felt suddenly far too hot. The first thing that he had done after he had reached his room was step into the bedroom and without any thought his actions, stepped under the shower allowing the water to fall on him. 

Now here he was sitting on the cold tiled floor as he tried to control this sudden hunger that had taken hold of him. He had tried taking a few of the blood tablets, but it was no use. He wanted blood, sweet, fresh blood that only she could give. His fist slammed in the wall next to him shattering the ceramic surface, gasp after painful gasp leaving his lips. He was in pain now, his body demanding relief from the all consuming hunger. He gritted his teeth. The sound of soft footsteps caught his attention and his head snapped up, gaze settling on the one person that he didn't want to see at that moment.

"Yuuki," he whispered huskily, eyes deep and animalistic as they ran along the girl's small frame.

"Zero." He could hear the worry in her voice, he would like to think that there was even some affection in that soft tone of hers. She took a step toward him and he tensed. No, she shouldn't.

"Stay back!" he growled, pushing himself closer against the wall. There was this edge to his voice that made the girl stop in her steps, but it was not enough to keep her away. She cared too much about the boy to leave him like that. Another step and she was suddenly closer.

"Zero..."

No, no, he screamed internally. The girl didn't know what she was doing. She needed to leave, but the moment he felt her small hand on his shoulder he knew that it was already too late. His eyes met hers, before he pulled her against him, a scream leaving her small mouth.

Her fate had been sealed.

**  
**

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: Voila!! That's it for now. Thanks to all the reviewers and as always reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. I apologize for any mistakes that you might find. It's once again after midnight, add the fact that I have a cold and well I'm almost sure that I left some mistakes in this chapter.**

** I must admit though that I'm having far too much fun writing this story. If this keeps up, I just might end up finishing this story in about two months or less. Anyway until next time.**


	6. Red & Darkness

**isclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight**

**Wolf Moon**

**By Cerise Lupin**

**Chapter 6: Red & Darkness**

**--**

**  
**  
"Hold her down!" She needed to get away, she needed to escape. She could feel hands wrap around her wrists, but she wasn't about to just be subdued. Her right leg shot out connecting with ribs, creating a satisfying cracking sound. A painful grunt instantly reached her ears, but even though she had clearly made some damage it was not enough for them to release her.

This time her lips pulled back in an angry snarl as she tried to fight against her captor. All of the sudden the air was knocked out of her as her back connected with the hard ground. For a moment she lay still as she tried to gather bearings, but by then it was already too late, for she felt a large weight settle on her as a familiar scent invaded her senses. Silver eyes which had been unconsciously closed, snapped open and her face was thrown forward, her lips and teeth latching on the first available flesh in sight.

Once again she could hear a grunt, but she did not bother to see who it belonged to it. Instead she hungrily drank the blood that had filled her mouth the moment that her teeth had broken through the flesh.

"It's okay, drink Kagome. Drink and calm the beast." The words were softly murmured against her ear and for a moment she thought she recognized the voice.

Kouga...

However by the time she realized this, she could already feel the burning in her body start once again. Tearing her lips away from the wolf prince's neck, she allowed a soft pained hiss to leave her as she fell backwards, her body convulsing dangerously.

"It hurts." Tears streamed down her face as silver eyes reverted back to blue. She could see Kouga hovering over her, but she did not know why. A particular sharp pain went through her and she found her body arching of the floor.

Was she dying? Shouldn't she be dead? Naraku injured her fatally...why? What? So many thoughts suddenly invaded her mind. A loud cry left her lips as she felt her body give in, limbs becoming heavy and her breathing slowing down. Sleep, she needed to sleep. Too much, this was too much.

Unable to fight against the sudden fatigue, blue eyes slowly fluttered closed.

She could hear others calling her voices, but she was far too gone to answer them. However just before her mind shut down, she saw the picture of Kouga biting her.

And with that the world around her went red, just as darkness claimed her once again.

* * *

"Zero!" The name ended in a small cry as her friend's fangs imbedded themselves in her neck. Yuuki could only hold on as she felt his lips caress her skin, while those sharp fangs broke her flesh. Her small hands came to tangle in his clothes, her body falling clumsily against his. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her breath coming out in short ragged breaths.

"Zero, please..." She was not afraid. It wasn't the first time that he fed from her, but it was the first time she felt such a hunger from him. Strong arms wrapped around her small waist and she was hauled unto his waist. She shuddered as the coldness of the water seeped into her clothes.

She could feel her vision going blurry. It was just too much, he was drinking her dry.

"Zero..." A soft whisper...a cry for him to stop.

The next instant though she found herself lying on the cold ground. She could distinctly hear some crashes around her and shouting, but she didn't quite know what it was. Finally taking a deep breath, she fought back against the dizziness and opened her eyes.

The vision that met her though made her freeze. There in front of her was Zero dangling against the wall as Kagome held him by the throat. What made the petite girl stop though was the color of the female's eyes and the fangs that were visible as she growled at Zero.

"Kagome..." A hand came to cover her lips as Yuuki quickly averted her gaze. She did not know what Kagome was, but the look on her face was enough to scare her. She resembled some animal at the moment. She...she needed to help Zero, but what could she do.  
Still if she didn't do something...

Unable to bear the thought, her eyes averted to the floor, only for it to land on Zero's gun.

Kagome could hear the other girl say her name, but she did not move. Her hand wrapped tightly around Zero's neck, her elegant fingers squeezing the air out of him. His own lips were parted, fangs visible as one hand came to press down on her feminine shoulder, but it didn't seem to help. Instead silver eyes locked with red and a growl left her lips as she pressed him further into the tile wall, cracks erupting all over the surface.

She would kill him, she would kill him for laying on a hand on the small girl.

She would kill Zero for hurting Yuuki. Something in her had claimed the younger girl as pack and as such would protect her no matter what. Zero was seen as a threat and threats needed to be taken out, quickly.

Thus there was no remorse as her hands tightened ready to end the vampire's existence. Nevertheless the sound of a gun being shot seemed to pause everything.

For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the steady flow of water from the showerhead.

Finally a soft voice soft broke the silence.

"Why?"

Silver eyes flickered to Yuuki who was holding a gun, just as Kagome's knees give in and she released Zero. The vampire slumped to the floor in front of her against the wall. He quickly brought his hand to his neck, tracing the bruises staining his pale flesh.

Still even his gaze could not move from the blossoming carmine stain, now adorning Kagome's white blouse. The color quickly spread along the whole material. And Kagome's hand came to trace the center of her chest.

Slowly the dark haired woman raised her face, blue eyes meeting Zero, before she was falling forward against him.

Darkness claiming her once again.

**TBC...**

**And I finally update. Sorry for the long wait. Not my best chapter, but oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this story. **

**Anyway reviews, comments & constructive criticism are always welcome. **

**Until next time. **

Chapter will be edited in the morning. I made a mistake in the chapter, hence why it's this short.


End file.
